


Hair

by Telesilla



Series: Was, Is, Will Be [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla





	Hair

As a child, Lucius never had a true haircut. His mother wouldn't hear of it, even when he had fine slightly curly hair as a toddler and was often mistaken for a girl, she staunchly resisted her husband's strong suggestions that it all be cut off. Instead she trimmed it herself, carefully using a spell to gather every last strand for safe burning just as she did with the golden strands left in her own brush.

When Lucius went to Hogwarts, long hair was a bit of an issue in the Muggle world. Lucius listened with scorn as classmates raised in Muggle households talked about arguments with their parents about the length of their hair. His own ice blond hair reached the middle of his back and was usually restrained in a neat queue, although he discovered that letting it down pretty much ensured a successful seduction.

Even knowing that it made him look paranoid, he kept to his mother's tradition of meticulously cleaning his brush out every time he used it. "Paranoia," he explained once to Severus, "is vastly underrated. What could you do, given a few strands of my hair?" Snape's answer convinced a number of the listeners in the Slytherin common room that burning their own hair was not such a bad idea.

Later that same night, Lucius bent over Snape's back until his hair trailed down to mingle with the other boy's coarse black hair. _Bone and darkness,_ Lucius thought just before he came. _Bone and darkness._

* * *

The Dark Lord has an odd fascination for Lucius' hair and he likes to have Lucius sit at his feet so he can play with it. Lucius is rather proud of himself for not letting on to anyone that this is not quite the honor Voldemort seems to think it is. The only good thing about it is that Lucius can tell within seconds of taking his place on the floor just what sort of mood his liege lord is in.

The cold bony fingers are oddly gentle when Voldemort is pleased with life; he pets the sleek strands over and over until Lucius feels as if he's expected to purr. When Voldemort schemes, he picks one long lock and twines it around and around between his fingers, only releasing it to move on to another. When things go wrong, his hand makes a fist at the back of Lucius' head, his pale fingers tugging hard on equally pale hair. No matter how hard he pulls, Lucius never gives any indication that he's hurting.

When Lucius plays games of dominance and pain, the first thing his partners learn is to never ever touch his hair.

* * *

During his first week of house arrest, Lucius will cut his hair brutally short. It won't be the dramatic gesture of defiance Draco will assume it is, but rather a desire to rid himself of the memory of those fingers in his hair. Severus will understand and will make the mistake of looking at Lucius with pity. The thrown bottle of port will be a dramatic gesture of defiance and neither Severus nor his look of pity will be seen at the Manor for several years.

"Is there a reason you're growing your hair long, Mr. Potter?" Lucius will ask one evening as he and Harry sit on the terrace, watching the sun set over the nearby hills.

"I wanted to look different." Harry will laugh. "So far I just look like someone stuck a black mop on my head. Maybe I should give up and shave my head."

"Ah. I thought you were trying to cover up the scar." Lucius' voice will be matter of fact.

Harry will look at him soberly. "There isn't enough hair in the world for some scars."

They will both fall silent and listen to the soft cries of bats circling the Manor in the encroaching darkness.

_-end-_


End file.
